leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP105
}} Get Your Rotom Running! (Japanese: とロトム！ and Rotom!) is the 105th episode of the , and the 571st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 4, 2008, as part of a one-hour special with DP104, and in the United States on May 9, 2009. Blurb On a tip from Professor Rowan, Ash and Dawn head for Canalave City's Old Chateau to sample its famous delicacy, the Old Gateau. Team Rocket break into the Old Chateau so they can have the cake and eat it too; the building is closed and empty because the power is out—and rumor says the Chateau is haunted! As Team Rocket rummages through the kitchen, Rotom secretly eats all the snacks that Team Rocket tries to swipe. Rotom then takes over the Chateau's appliances and chases Team Rocket throughout the building! Ash and his friends finally reach the Chateau and check inside. They find a microwave sitting in the middle of the generator room—a microwave that tries to eat Pikachu! The generator kicks in and restores power to the Chateau; while Brock visits the kitchen to make his own Old Gateau, Ash takes Pikachu and Chimchar to train in the garden. But when Rotom turns the lawnmower into a menacing machine, the session is cut short. Then, while Dawn and her Pokémon train inside the Chateau, a fan comes alive and scares them away! Pursued by crazed appliances, Ash and Dawn escape to the first floor to warn Brock. In the kitchen, Brock proudly presents his friends with the finished Gateau, but Rotom possesses the fridge behind him and attacks! When Pikachu and Piplup fight back, Rotom abandons the appliances and briefly appears in its normal form. By taking over electrical devices, one little Pokémon was able to cause all kinds of trouble! Pikachu and Pachirisu finally stun Rotom after it takes over a washing machine, but it's not done yet. The mischievous Pokémon gives everyone one last zap, then merrily zips away. At least Brock's Old Gateau is safe; while Ash and his friends finally sit down to enjoy the real thing, Team Rocket raids the Chateau's confection display caseâ€”and ends up nibbling on nothing more than wax food models! Plot From the Canalave City Pokémon Center, and call . During the call, and their s down happily. When Professor Oak samples some Gateau, he suggests to Ash and his friends to go to the nearby Old Chateau to try their specialty: the Old Gateau. looks the Chateau up in his guidebook and it shows the location and, with time to kill while waiting for the local Gym Leader to return from training, the gang decide to check it out. Nearby, listens in on the conversation and decides to head to the Chateau first and get the Gateau. Team Rocket reaches the Old Chateau first and notices the lack of activity. They reach the locked front door and . As they explore the darkened Chateau and leave the main hall, a sparks. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends get close to the Chateau when a meets up with them and tells them that a recent storm took out the , closing the Chateau. While he assures that power will be restored soon, he spooks Ash and his friends by telling them about rumors of haunting the Chateau before walking away. Undeterred, Ash and his friends continue on. Team Rocket checks the and has little success finding anything. James checks a cabinet and finds a candy bar, deciding to hide it in a . When he walks away, the microwave turns into Heat Rotom, which promptly eats the candy before disguising itself. Jessie finds a chocolate bar and hides it in a , but Frost Rotom quickly eats the stash before hiding. Meowth finds a cookie and hides it in the same microwave James used, Heat Rotom quickly taking it. Team Rocket regroups and tries to leave, but all three run back to grab their hidden stash. All three find their secrets gone and blame each other. They argue when Frost Rotom appears in front of them and fires , sending them running. They run into Heat Rotom, forcing them to go back, crawling into a shaft and landing in a separate storage room. Jessie tries to open the locked door but fails to make it budge. Ash and his friends stand outside the Chateau, finding it closed. Suddenly, the door opens on its own. They head inside and spots something moving down a hall. They follow Pikachu to the basement, where they find a . They see a microwave laying on the floor and Pikachu senses something wrong. While the humans and 's check the generator, Pikachu opens the microwave and climbs in to check. Heat Rotom appears and closes the oven door, which causes Pikachu to use to break free, the electric attack striking the generator. Ash checks on Pikachu, the quickly pointing at the microwave, which has reverted to normal. Pikachu's attack powers up the generator and restores electricity and lighting to the Chateau. Back in the storage room, Meowth sees a holding Old Gateau. Meowth tries to the glass to break it, but it fails. An plays an automated message, which tells Ash and his friends directions to the kitchen where they can make their own Gateau. Ash and his friends reach the location and find a complete kitchen with the necessary ingredients and the recipe to make the Old Gateau. Brock volunteers to make the Gateau while Ash and Dawn for upcoming challenges. Outside, Ash summons for training. Chimchar practices against Pikachu, firing while Pikachu dodges the attacks. One attack hits a nearby . Ash and check the damaged mower, which transforms into Mow Rotom. Rotom scares Ash and his Pokémon back into the Chateau. In the Chateau, Dawn trains with , practicing . Dawn notices an running, so she turns it off before letting Piplup practice . The fan reactivates and . Dawn turns and sees Fan Rotom, which chases Dawn and out of the room. Dawn runs into Ash as they tell about their two encounters with possessed appliances. They decide to warn Brock, running back to the kitchen. They run into the lawnmower, which turns into Mow Rotom, chasing them. Ash and Dawn evade Rotom by going up a set of stairs to the second floor. However, they spot a and already realize what will happen. Wash Rotom fires at them, forcing them to run away. They reach an and get inside before Rotom smacks into the closed doors. They head back to the ground floor. When they get down, they check the hall. It's clear at first, but Fan Rotom appears and chases them into the kitchen. They close the door in time as Brock notices their anxiety and thinks they are imagining things. Brock pulls the completed Gateau out of the fridge. The fridge turns into Frost Rotom behind Brock, which he doesn't notice at first. Eventually, he catches the disguise, and they are blasted out of the kitchen with Blizzard. Rotom turns into Heat form and launches . Pikachu and Piplup attack with Bubble Beam and , causing to dissociate from the microwave, assuming normal form and prompting Ash to check his Pokédex. They realize that Rotom has been playing on them. Rotom darts away and returns in Mow form to chase them. They try to run up the stairs, but Rotom leaves the lawnmower and takes control of the washing machine upstairs, blasting them out of the Chateau with Hydro Pump. Brock keeps the Gateau intact as Ash and Dawn attack with Pikachu's Thunderbolt and 's . Rotom blocks with Hydro Pump at first, but the two Pokémon eventually overpower Rotom and hit it, causing Rotom to dissociate from the washing machine, knocked out. Ash and his friends check Rotom as it recovers, apologetic for causing harm and only wanting to have fun. Piplup pats Rotom, resulting in a Discharge attack. Rotom uses Discharge to shock Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Piplup, giving the humans hairstyles before phasing into a light pole and disappearing. Team Rocket still lie in the storage room, exhausted from the failed attempts to open the display case. Jessie unknowingly utters the secret password, "open sesame", which then opens the voice-activated display case. They eat the Gateau, but then realize that they're only wax replicas for display. Outside, Ash and his friends enjoy the sunset and munch on the Old Gateau. They decide to send some to Professor Oak and Ash prepares to train for his upcoming Gym match. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * (all forms) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Utility worker Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) Trivia * Beginning with this episode, all of the title cards in the dub are all capitalized. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * This is the season premiere of Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles. * Despite weighing a hefty , is somehow able to support Piloswine's weight on her back and shoulders. This is likely an example of anime physics. * The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "Get your motor running", which is the first lyric of 's hit single . * While the Old Chateau is near Canalave City in the , it is found in the Eterna Forest in-game. * The music playing when hide snacks from each other is from the segment in Pikachu's Vacation. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. * When and are heading to the Old Chateau, one can spot a question mark-shaped cloud in the sky. Errors * After chases Ash, , and , Dawn is its next victim. Dawn has and out when Rotom chases them out of the parlor room. Buneary runs out with Dawn, but when Dawn and Ash meet up in the hall, Chimchar and Buneary have disappeared. Ash could have recalled Chimchar off-screen before he got there, but only a moment had passed since Dawn's group ran out of the parlor. ** Buneary returns in the scene following 's humming and pouring the Gateau, and is present the whole episode throughout. * On Pokemon.com, the episode's article says, "On a tip from Professor Rowan, Ash and Dawn head for Canalave City's Old Chateau to sample its famous delicacy, the Old Gateau." However, it is who tips them off, not Professor Rowan. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 105 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes animated by Kōichi Taguchi Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Gespensteralarm! es:EP574 fr:DP105 it:DP105 ja:DP編第105話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第104集